


Create Your Own Happiness

by orenjikitty



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Ana POV, F/M, Gen, Mercy is an honourary Lindholm, Other, budding RocketSmith, healing arrow, mom and dad talks, platonic pharmercy, rarepairs, something different, then again who isnt at this point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-16 22:38:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13063626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orenjikitty/pseuds/orenjikitty
Summary: Sometimes you have to let what you think would make you happy slide to make others happy.





	Create Your Own Happiness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Asynca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asynca/gifts).



> Alternate: Dad Torb actually sharing some Dad knowledge
> 
>  
> 
> for Asy. Happy Holidays, dude!

Ana looked out from her perch, the warm setting sun illuminating the quiet base. She sighed, looking out towards the horizon to see two specks in flight, the slow dips of Mercy contrasted by the fast turns of Pharah as they practiced like they always did when they had the time.

Both girls...women now, Ana corrected herself as she continued to watch them through her scope. Just enough out of sight but they knew she was there. Always watching them. Ready to sound the alarm if they get into trouble.

Angela and Fareeha. Fareeha and Angela.

The two had an unlikely friendship; a scrawny army brat more used to bases than being at home. A genius teenager thrust into the limelight of being shortlisted so early on for her work in nanobiotics. Held together by what seemed to be the same drive and passion to make the world a better place. They were thrust into being the team’s aerial support, both taking the role to heart,always striving to be better, to be faster, to be the best they could be.

Perfect synchronicity on and off the battlefield.

Yet...

Ana frowned, setting her cup down as she looked out. She heard the door open and close, the scent of grease, iron and wood filling her space as Torbjorn sat beside her.

“Still out there huh?” he asked, taking a sip from his own mug. Ana nodded, watching as the pair slowly approached, Ana knowing the start of the cool down run. “They make quite a team.”

Ana hummed in agreement, not yet voicing her concerns. While she was aware of her daughter’s preferences, she wasn’t made aware of Angela’s until recently. Angela had always been quiet about her lovelife.

Her constant joking with Fareeha about settling down sooner rather than later was normally met with rebuff. She hinted at asking Angela only to be met with a scoff, Fareeha telling her of Angela’s previous relationship with one of Fareeha’s mutual friends before it ended. Ana wanted to pry but Fareeha herself continued to rant about how said colleague broke Angela’s heart and how much Fareeha wanted to punch the other woman, even if it was her CO.

(Ana would have, if she was in Fareeha’s place. She knew it. She didn’t dare tell her daughter though.)

But now, Angela’s significant other is also on the team. Someone Ana didn’t think about until Angela had introduced them. She was taking it all in slowly, wanting to accept but somehow...

She hurt for her daughter. She was upset, angry even that Fareeha has had to see and smile and endure Angela in the arms of another. Her Fareeha, who had always had a crush on the doctor, who waved off her concern with a joke and a pun before going to train with Zaryanova and Oxton in the gym.

But Fareeha was also her own person. Someone who was utterly dedicated to her career and squad that she hadn’t taken a vacation unless she was forced to by her superiors. Fareeha joked with her that the apple didn’t fall far from the tree, making Ana remember all the times she had missed out on a special event to be with her own squad. To live out her own days without her partner by her side.

She should have an understanding for this. But she knew how lonely it could be. She didn’t want that for her daughter. She wanted the world for Fareeha, like all mothers did for their children.

She had failed her...

Torbjorn must have noticed her tense up. “You know, Angela still loves Fareeha. They’re best friends. They have been for years. I don’t think that bond will ever be broken by anything.”

Ana sighed. “I know it’s just…”

Ana gritted her teeth, Angela’s partner coming into view as the pair finished up their cooldown routine. Hanzo waited patiently by the crates on the grounds opposite to them, raising one hand as a greeting. Torbjorn returned the gesture before turning to her. “Look, I won’t lie to you. When she came home with him, I felt like how you do now.”

“But he makes her happy,” Torbjorn continued, watching as Pharah and Mercy circled overhead, practicing some landing maneuvers before ascending again. She watched as Hanzo, normally stoic, broke out a slight smile.

“He’s a criminal, Torbjorn,” Ana reminded him, taking a sip out of her tea. “A criminal and a murderous snake.”

Torbjorn chuckled at her. “Shrike. Wanted in Russia for breaking and entering. Espionage and for stealing technology. Wanted in Greece for breaking and entering, espionage and supposed murder of a diplomat who turned out to be corrupt,” Ana frowned as he listed her offences. “You’re also a wanted woman, Ana. As he is.” Ana looked at him as he smiled at her, Ana hearing him let out a long sigh. “He’s not my first choice for my niece, knowing his background and all.”

“He murdered his brother…”

“As a direct order from his clan,” Torbjorn reminded her. “How different is that from what we did? The countless of orders we followed blindly back when we were fighting the omnics...Hanzo had a choice. He made that choice and it costed him a great part of his soul.”

Ana sat quietly, Torbjorn letting out a sign once again. “It will never leave my mind what he did, Ana. Especially since I helped with Genji. But you’ve seen yourself how Genji has changed from a man so angry and so full of hate to become at peace of what he is. The amount of blood in my hands...in your hands…” Torbjorn looked down as the two descended to the ground, both softly landing on the small helipad the base had. “I can’t judge him on something that he’s actively trying to repent for. Genji has forgiven him. That’s enough for me.”

Ana felt her argument deflate. “I know you love Angela like a daughter, Ana. But you can’t let your feelings about him cloud her happiness. Hanzo is a good man. He’s smart and surprisingly unlike Genji… Well in a sense that he’s not a little trickster demon like his brother is. Fareeha has already accepted him. Why can’t you?”

Ana watched as Fareeha took off her helmet, mumbling something to Angela who responded with a shove and a laugh. With a small salute, Fareeha waved goodbye to Angela as Angela joined Hanzo in the far end of the grounds, fingers intertwining as they walked away. Ana watched as Fareeha looked on, smirk fading slightly before looking up at them with a grin.

“I just….I always thought there might have been a chance, you know? The two of them. Our families together,” Ana replied, watching as Fareeha sat down on a box of cables to watch the sunset below them.

Torbjorn chuckled, patting her on the leg. “I kind of hoped they would get together too.” Ana sighed as she heard him get up. “But don’t us out yet,” she heard Torbjorn say, making her head whip around to him. “It could still happen.”

With a wink, Torbjorn disappeared behind the doors, Ana looking back at where he stood and down at her daughter. The booming voice of Reinhardt echoed through the grounds as the man zoomed into view, crashing into the wall of the watchtower. Ana winced at the noise as Brigitte’s yelling and smaller form came to view, Fareeha already jogging up to check on her once hero.

She watched as Fareeha smile, helmet left on the box as she helped Reinhardt up, Brigitte’s fury out in full force, scolding the man for his carelessness. Fareeha said something, Reinhardt’s laugh echoing as Brigitte’s cheeks flushed. The grin on her daughter’s face and flustered look on Brigitte’s made her quirk an eyebrow. She heard the door below open, Torbjorn looking at the situation and shaking his head. He looked up at her, giving her another wink before joining the group on scolding Reinhardt. Ana smiled at the scene, taking careful mental notes on how to approach this new development.

Maybe, just maybe, she can get some information from a certain doctor about the younger Lindholm engineer.

They were family after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to BZArcher for the name of the fic and for proofreading this.


End file.
